Glass Memories
by Leina-Marie
Summary: When two young high school girls are pulled into a world in chaos,and separated during the transition, what will they do? The prophecy must be fulfilled, but will one be lost in the process. One for the light and one for the darkness.PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Slip Away

Slip Away

A blur, a dream of a far away land. A spark of a place waiting to be formed in the mist of darkness. A refection in a pool of dark water, but it looks to be real. A figure's pale slender hand reaches forward and lightly touches the water. Ripples move across erasing the vision from the water, and now, replacing the vision, the figure's reflection shines brightly. A flash of bright blue eyes, a swirl of golden brown hair, and a small girl stand in the reflection of the water. The figure reaches for her reflection. Instantly she is pulled into the water. She reaches towards the surface as her vision darkens ,and she slips into the warm water. She closes her eyes and falls into darkness. It is calm ,and it is welcoming as she slips into her quiet mind.

Light pooled through the window as it shined against the girl's closed eyes. A soft breeze blew through the open window, and the curtains lightly brushed across the girl's arm, which hung, relaxed, off of her bed. Slowly the girl opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around, and found her younger sister still asleep, in the bed across the room. She yawned as she stretched her limbs like a cat. then she stood up and walked tiredly to the bathroom across the narrow hallway. She was always half asleep when she woke from her sleep. The doctors blamed it on low blood pressure, so she just agreed and went on with her quiet life. She flinched as her bare foot touched the cold tiles of her bathroom. She was not expecting it to be so cool, but it was relaxing as she stepped into the room. The girl turned the cold water on , and then she gathered the water in her hands and splashed it on her face. It was a nice shock to her body as she began to wake up from her daze. Cold water ran down her face as she closed her eyes and thought back on her dream. it was very strange and unfamiliar to her, yet it was very calm and welcoming. As if she knew it was a safe place to go to. She opened her eyes and shrugged the thought from her mind. She flashed her eyes up towards her reflection and gasped. For a split second her eyes were a bright gold, and just as soon as it came, her eyes returned to the cold normal blue color. She heard a thud echo from her bedroom, followed by a small cry of surprise. She snickered as she returned to her bedroom. When she walked in she found her sister, pouting as she looked up her sister from the floor. The elder sister laughed. This made the girl on the floor more flustered, and one one quick blur she had thrown her pillow at her older sister's elder girl reacted quickly and caught the pillow before it hit it's mark.

"It's not funny Adira." the younger girl pouted. Adira smiled and helped her younger sister off of the ground. Adira stared at the girl for a moment as her sister's hazel eyes resurfaced the image of her reflection from earlier. The younger girl waved her hand in front of her sister's dace, and snapped the girl out of her trance.

"Are you alright Adi?" The hazel eyed girl asked. Adira nodded and walked calmly over to her bed. She sat down on the bouncy, blanket covered mattress. She sighed and replied.

"I'm fine. I just had a strange dream. That's all." Adira smiled so her younger sister would be relieved. However, she and her younger sister had a deep connection. Being twins the two could feel when the other was hurt or troubled with something. She had noticed the connection when they were both seven. She had come home on the bus without her younger sister. Her aunt had picked her up earlier, leaving Adira on her own to ride the bus that day. She never minded though. When she walked into her home she found the house in a mess, and her parents lying on the floor. They were dead. She had cried out in anguish and collapsed to the floor after loosing consciousness. Thirty miles away, her younger sister had cried out as she felt a deep sorrow hit her like a ton of bricks. She had fallen to her knees and began to cry hysterically. She only muttered Adira's name, and her aunt rushed back to their parents home. Her aunt had left the younger sister in the car and went inside. She found Adira and her parents on the floor in a puddle of blood. Adira was in a deep sleep for almost 6 weeks from the tragedy.

"What kind of dream?" the younger girl asked. She was already changing into her school uniform and pulling her long black socks up onto her feet. Adira sighed as she got up and slipped out of her pajamas. She pulled the white short sleeved shirt over her head and buttoned the three top buttons. She hated unbuttoning all of the buttons and then re-buttoning them again. She just unfastening the top three buttons and slipped the shirt on and off. It was less of a hassle to her. She grabbed her medium length skirt and slipped into it also. She hated the uniform. She did not like looking like a sailor, but everyone else thought it was so cute. This included her sister. Everyone always told Adira when they were younger. 'You would look as cute as Eva, if you would only smile while you wore that outfit.' She would only roll her eyes at anyone who would say such things. One year she stole one of the boy's extra uniforms and wore it to school the next day. Everyone laughed and said. 'Now that's you Adira. Always being a tom boy.' The teachers however, decided to suspend her for disorderly conduct. She was not allowed to attend class for 5 days.

"Did you hear me Adira? Eva asked. She was standing in the door way with her book bag slung across her shoulder. Adira nodded, even though she had not heard a word Eva had said. Eva gave the girl quizzical look and left for the bathroom. Adira was acting strange, and Eva could tell with every step her sister took. She wondered what was bothering her. Adira finished getting dressed ,and then pulled her waist length hair into a pony tail. She grabbed her bag and took one last look at her reflection in the mirror across the. For a moment she saw herself in a very different outfit, and then she was back in her school uniform. She was beginning to think that she was becoming delusional, but she ignored it. At least her eyes were still blue and not gold. Soon after she walked out of the bedroom, Eva came out of the bathroom and the two girls left the small house and walked towards their high school. The two walked quietly as they took in their surroundings. It was summer. The days were warm and long. A sweet smell of wildflowers filled the walk towards the school. Adira looked around and stared a large lake. the same lake Eva and Adira usually went to swim at. However this time it was different for some reason. Something loomed in the distance, a shadow of a great castle. there were no castle in her home town, and this bothered her. What was she seeing. She wanted answers. She wanted to know what images were pressing their way into her mind. She stared closely at the edge of the lake where a dark figure stood. It looked as if they had horns. Around the figure was green fire. A few short moments later the vision was gone, and the crystal blue lake was back to normal.

Adira was happy that there were no visions at school. She was able to go on with her daily routine like any normal person would. However, the vision she had seen earlier in the day still bothered her. She felt compelled to got o the lake. Maybe there she could find some answers to what was happening to her. She did not think to wait for Eva. Her sister was 16 like she was, and she could handle being by herself. The walk to the lake was not long. When she neared the large body of water she took a short cut through the nearby woods. Just as she stepped into the forest she felt a cold chill race up her spin. It was summer and a very hot day, yet how was she cold? Then she heard the voice. It was quiet, almost a whisper, but it was clear as day to her.

'Come' It called out. Adira looked around for a person, but none where anywhere near her. She was wary as she walked closer to the lake. At the edge of the small wooded area she stopped. she could turn back now, but she wanted answers so badly. It was like a nagging feeling of need. She wanted to know what those visions were, but something kept her from going further.

'Come' the voice called out louder this time. Adira was startled, but she went closer to the lake until she was on the edge. She could feel the wind picking up small droplets and spraying them on her face. It was very refreshing and calming, but she was not there to relax. She looked around her until her eyes lay on the dark figure from earlier. Up close the person was starling. he had a headdress on that had black horns, and she wore a pitch black robe. Her skin was strangely a pale green color. Adira narrowed her eyes. She did not know this woman. She stared at the woman and then finally asked.

"Who are you?" her voice came out in almost a hiss. She did not trust this woman. Just being around her sent chills up her spine, and she could taste a fowl metal in her mouth. It felt dark and wrong. the woman moved closer and then spoke.

"I am Maleficent" Her voice was stern and strong. Adira gave her a glare and stepped back. She could feel a dark aura around this woman and it bothered her."Do not be afraid. I am not here to harm you child. I am here to help you. Adira"

Adira stepped back further and dropped her bag this time. What was this woman ,and how did she know her name? Adira glared at the woman. Whoever she was, she knew she would have the answers she needed.

"Look into the water, and you will see what you're looking for" Maleficent spoke softly and then motioned towards the water. Adira's eyes widened and then cautiously she looked into the water. All she saw was her reflection at first. Then it began to change. Her outfit was different, like in her bedroom now she could see the details in the outfit. She had a school shirt on, only it was sleeveless. She also wore black shorts that looked almost like they were spandex. Attached to a double belt was a long dark blue skirt that wrapped around from her left side to her right side, a half shirt. The bottom half was pleated and a soft light blue lace adorned the end of the pleats. She wore black boots that went up just shortly above her ankles, and white belts held them closed at her ankle. Two smaller white belts looped around the foot of each boot. Adira was shocked the most by the golden eyes that stared back at her. The girl fell to her knees and reached for her reflection. What was this? The vision seemed so real in the water, as if it was really herself that was in the water. Maleficent smiled. She had her now.

"Whats is this?" Adira asked as she looked at the strange woman. Maleficent smiled and stated.

"That is you my dear, or shall I say what you will become."

"What do you mean?" Adira was confused at the woman's strange words.

"Look and you will see, and you will learn."maleficent stated calmly

Adira nodded and looked back at the reflection in the water. She saw a small island forming in the ripples. It was bright and sunny, and it was covered in palm trees and tree houses that branched from tree to tree. It seemed so familiar, yet so distant. She felt a longing to go there. Whatever place she saw in the clear blue water. What was this feeling?

"I know this place." She whispered. Another image began to take the place of the small island. Replacing it was a large city with gardens surrounding it. A large castle loomed in the distance. It was beautiful and calming. Then a small door painted red appeared. A flash of a small house, and two people. A woman and a man, the woman was clearly pregnant and not far from having her child. the two seemed troubled.

'They are the chosen' a distant voice whispered.

"What is this? What are you showing me?" Adira asked as she ripped her eyes from the reflection. Maleficent smiled as she motioned towards the water. Adira glared at the woman , and then stood up quickly. She ran at the woman , she felt a warmth fill her body and a strange sensation that she held something in her hand. Maleficent raised her arm and green flames shot around the girl. Adira faltered and lost her footing, allowing the flames to push her back. She closed her eyes and the felt a cold rush or water surround her.

"You will find out soon enough my child. You will know who you truly are soon enough" Maleficent's voice filled her mind. Adira fell deeper into the dark water until a strange light encompassed her body and she lost consciousness.

Eva had walked out of the school and searched for her sister. However, Adira was no where to be seen ,and everyone she asked had told her that she had left not long ago. Eva ran up the street until she reached the small wooded area around the lake. She had not seen any sign of her older sister, and this worried her. Adira had been acting very weird. Ever since she had spoken of her dream. she stopped and caught her breathe as she looked around. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed something moving on the lakes edge. She turned and looked closer. There she was, Adira was running at a strange figure and then suddenly she was falling into the water. Eva ran towards her, and the figure disappeared. She reached the lake quickly and then dove in after her sister. She did not know why she had dove in. Adira could swim better than herself, but something pulled at her heart. She had to go after her sister. She could see Adira sinking deeper into the water. Eva reached for the older girl and she almost touched her hand when a light filled the area around them and Eva closed her eyes.

"Adira" She mouthed. Then she also fell into a strange unconscious state.


	2. Breathe In

Breathe In

The sound of falling water echoed in her ears. The soft warm touch of the liquid soothed her numb skin. Warmth flooded her body as she slowly opened her eyes. The darkness was was hard to brush away from her tired mind. She breathed in slowly as the sleep fell from her eyes and thoughts. Stars gleamed overhead in the darkness of the night sky. No moon could be seen, yet the night was strangely bright. She sat up and looked around. She had been laying on the shore of a large pond. The water was only deep enough to wash up to soak her back. A flash of fire, the color of envy, brushed passed her mind, and then it faded away. She stood up and took in her surroundings. A garden surrounded the large pond, and a tall and elegant fountain stood tall and graceful in the center of the pond. It consisted of water spouts and tall pillars of marble. Water cascaded into the pond below. The girl walked softly over to the fountain and stood underneath the falling water. She relaxed as the liquid fell down her body. It felt like silk and it ran down her pale skin. No thought of where she was crossed her mind as she closed he eyes. She felt at peace in the strange place. She felt like she was safe, for now.

"Adira" a soft cry broke the silence. Her eyes shot open and she looked around, but no one was there but her. She stepped out from underneath the water spout. She heard a small clinking noise come from below her. Her eyes widened when she realized her clothes were different. She faintly remembered wearing a school uniform, but what she wore now was not a school uniform. The clinking noise had come from the small chains that fell in loops from her belt. The belt was wrapped around her waist and the re-wrapped to loop around her legs in an angle. Attached to the belt, with small silver clasps, was a long half skirt. It covered her backside, but left the front of her body uncovered. Half way up the skirt pleats fell to her ankles, and delicate lace adorned the bottom of the skirt. her shoes were black with a single white belt clasped at her ankles and two smaller belt wrapped on the foot of the boots. her top was a white crop top with an elegant trim on the bottom. The shirt reminded her of a school uniform shirt, only it had no sleeves. Her right hand was covered with black fingerless gloves, ribbons wrapped laced around her arm, and they stopped below her elbow. On her left arm a long flowing sleeve was tied at her a few inches below her shoulder. Trim, similar to that on her shirt, adorned the bottom edge of the sleeve.

She felt as if she had seen herself in the same outfit before, but no memory came to her mind. All that she remembered was black water, and a flash of light. Then, she had woken up in the waters of the fountain and pond. Suddenly a feeling of sadness and loss overwhelmed and she fell to her knees. Water splashed up around her and fell like glistening tears around her. She did not understand. Why could she remember nothing but dark water , and the bright light that had brought her to the beautiful fountain? Why was she here? Most of all, who was she? Tears pricked at her eyes as she broke down. A wave of exhaustion spread over her body ,and she began to loose consciousness once more. She heard foot steps coming closer as she closed her eyes ,and she fell into the water. She felt the warm tears run down her face , and she fell into the darkness, just as she had before.

In the darkness of her mind, she felt safe. In the emptiness of her mind, she felt at home. She slipped peacefully into the black emptiness.

* * *

He was on watch when he saw the bright light light up the area where the pond was. He was mesmerized, for a short moment, by the beauty of the light. Warmth filled his body. He paused for a moment , and then he ran towards the light to investigate it's cause. He ran quickly and softly until he came to the steps that lead down into the garden. Then, he noticed the figure standing under the water. A girl, judging by her clothing. He paused. He had never seen the girl around the city, but that would mean that she had come from the bright light. For a he moments he watched the girl. What was she doing in Radiant Gardens? Was she there to make trouble? Was she a threat? The heartless had left the city, and he did not wish for the stranger to bring the darkness back. This was why he was so wary. For the moment the girl did not seem to pose a threat. The man smiled as he watched the girl relax under the water fountain. She almost reminded him of a distant memory. Then, the girl moved abruptly out of the water spout and looked around. He froze, and hoped that stranger would not see him. She looked around, but it seemed as if he had escaped her searching eyes. For a few minutes she just stood there. For some strange reason, she seemed to be examining her clothes. the man watched her curiously until she fell to her knees. A sense of urgency fell, like blanket, across him mind. He ran fro the girl, and as he ran she fell into the water.

Water splashed around her as it fell slowly into the pond. Though she was a stranger, he could not allow her to drown. He ran through the water until he cam to the girl's side. Slowly he scooped her up into his arms. Luckily, she was still breathing. He was right to believe that she was not from the gardens. She looked young. He guessed she was 16 maybe 17. Without a second thought he stood up and carried the girl in his arms. He could not let leave her in the gardens. Not while she was unconscious, and not when he did not know if she posed a threat. Slowly he carried her through the silent city until he reached the house he was looking for. Merlin, the kind wizard he had known and trusted for a long time, would know what to do. A light flooded out a closed was still awake.

"Merlin!" The man called out. He heard a crash followed by a series of noises, that sounded like books hitting the ground. A few moment later the door opened slowly. A bearded wizard stared at teh man, and he smiled.

"Leon, what brings you here at this time of night?" The wizard asked, but then his eyes fell upon the girl.

"I found her at the fountain. She passed out into the water." Leon replied. Merlin motioned for the man to come in. Once the two were inside the old wizard closed the door. Leon walked over to an empty bed. He then laid the girl on the soft bed. Merlin walked over to the girl and stared. He had not seen the girl before, but he believed she would do no harm. He would ask her questions after she had gained her strength back.

"Can you sense it?" Leon inquired, as he stared at the sleeping girl. She seemed relaxed, as her chest rose and fell in rhythm with her breathing. Her light brown hair reflected the bright fire, that burned in the fireplace nearby. Merlin looked up at the man and nodded.

"Yes, but I do not believe it will cause harm to the city." he paused. "We will find out more once she wakes. Until then you should get some rest, also."

Leon nodded, and then sat down in a large cushioned chair. Almost instantly, he was asleep. Merlin smiled, it was good to see Leon when he was not troubled by his past. He could see the flickers of innocence in the man, when he was relaxed and at peace. He heard a slight movement from the bed. The girl had stirred slightly in her deep sleep, but now she was relaxed once more. He wondered what had brought the girl to Radiant Gardens. He knew one thing, the girl possessed great power, but he did no know if the girl knew what she possessed. With one last glance at the sleeping girl he turned and sat at his table, and then he began to read once more. The mysteries of the girl did not bother him. What would happen, would happen. Only time would tell him what awaited the young girl in the future.

* * *

The sound of the ocean reached past the darkness of her dreams. She could feel waves crashing at her feet, and the warmth of the sand against her cheek. The sun warmed her chilled body, bringing color back to her pale skin. She had thought it was a dream, the loss of her sister that is. She remembered clearly, reaching for her sister, and then a bright light that had blinded her. Then there was darkness. She wanted to cry, but she did not have the strength to do so. For a moment she kept her eyes closed as she willed the memories away. She tried to focus on the sound of the waves hitting the sand, but nothing erased the despair from her heart. She did not even care about how she had been brought to the beach. All she knew was that her sister was gone. She could feel it, and so it had to be true. She was not dead, but she knew Adira was gone. Slowly the girl pushed herself up onto her knees. Her body was exhausted, and her breathing was hard and labored. She coughed slightly, and a small amount of sea water spilled out of her mouth. Finally she opened her heavy eyes. She gathered that she was on a small island from the shape of the land. There were tall palm trees, and tree houses built in them. She knew the place had to be inhabited from the structures. Slowly she stood up. Her legs threatened to give way, but she forced herself to stand up. She tried to walk, and at first she managed to take a few steps. She took a few more steps ,and then her knees buckled. Reality came crashing down on the girl's heart.

Tears flooded down her cheeks, and she tried to stand up again. In the distance she could see three people running towards her. She knew she had been seen. her legs buckled once more, and she feel again. Only this time she did not have the strength to get up again. Her parents were dead, and her sister was gone. She was alone.

_"I have lost everything. Everything."_ her own thoughts echoed through her mind as she began to fall into darkness. She had almost lost consciousness, when she felt a pair of strong arms pick her up. She could barley make out the voices of two guys and a girl before she slipped into her mind.

* * *

The sun was very hot, and it continuously beat down on the small island. The heat was intense steam came off of parts of the ocean. A soft cool breeze blew across the island, and it brought a refreshing feel to the sweltering two boys had been sparing with one another when a blinding light shined on the other side of the play island. the two immediately stopped their fight and watched the light grow in size. A few moments later the light faded, and in the distance a small form could be seen on the edge of the ocean. It was not moving as it lay on the hot sand. They could not make out what it was, and all they knew is that it was not there before. The sun was too bright to focus on the small figure. A girl looked at the two boys ,and then she asked.

"Should we go check it out?" Without a word the three began to race down the hot beach. They could see the figure stand up, and then they knew it was a human. The silver haired boy sped up when he saw the figure fall. Something inside of him told him to run as fast as he could. Whoever it was, they were in bad shape. He could see that it was a girl. Her soaked clothes stuck to her like tape. sand had already begun to cling to the small girl's body. Within moments the three were at the girl's side, and the silver haired boy picked the girl up. She had passed out, probably due to exhaustion. She was pale in color,and she was very tense. Her expressions were pained.

"Who is she?" The brown haired boy asked. He stared at the girl curiously. He hoped that she would be okay. She seemed tense in her sleep,and it troubled him to see a person in pain. He could also sense the light within the girl, but it was being hit with darkness of some unknown force. The sun seemed to be growing in girl clearly needed help, and a safe place to rest.

"Riku" he paused. the silver haired boy looked up, and waited for the other boy to continue. "We should get her some mom will know what to do."

Riku nodded and stood up. He cradled the girl carefully in his arms. She was small and somewhat light in his arms. Her hair was the same length of Kairi's. It was a light shade of brown with golden highlights that glistened against the sun. Sora looked over at Riku. The silver haired boy seemed worried. The small grouped walked back to the dock and carefully got into the wooden boat.

"How do you think she got here?" Kairi asked. Sora looked at the red haired girl and replied.

"Maybe she came the same way you did, Kairi." Sora replied. Riku nodded in agreement, but in his mind he knew something was about to happen. With light comes darkness. The girl they had found was clearly filled with the same light that Sora was filled with. He could feel the warmth of her soul. The small bites of darkness locked within him ached from the light, but he was used to it. Still the question remained. If this girl is light then who is the carrier of darkness.

* * *

The green witch smiled as she watched the scenes take place in the pool of water. Everything was falling into place, and soon she would have the power to bring the darkness back once more. She had not expected the girl's twin to follow her sister into the lake, but it made no difference to the woman. She had not expected the girl ,known as Adira, to loose her memories, but it would make it even easier to manipulate her into what she needed. She had had plenty of practice in twisting someone's heart. This time she would not fail. She watched Adira through her scrying pool and smiled. Soon the young girl would be hers. Soon she would have a princess of darkness.


	3. Innocent Dreams

Innocent Dreams

A spark of light flashed within the deep emptiness. Light flooded through the girl's eyes, and she was released from her chains. She reached up into the emptiness, and then she gazed at her pale hand, which contrasted with it's black surroundings. Slowly she stood up, and stared out at the emptiness around her. Her eyes gazed down at her feet. She appeared to be floating on the air below her. She was not afraid, even though she was completely alone. She looked back up , and then she walked forward. Her footsteps made no noise. She could feel the lace of her skirt brush against her leg and her hair slide across her back, as she walked forward. She walked for what seemed like an hour, until she caught sight of a small light, falling to the invisible ground. She stared in wonder, and then she ran after it. She felt air rush through her lungs as she ran faster. Carefully she caught the light. Just as soon as it landed in her slender hands, it exploded into smaller and more colorful spheres of light. Instead of falling, the small lights swirled around her. As they touched the invisible boundaries, color spread throughout the girl's surroundings. She was mesmerized by the beauty that was unfolding before her eyes. She spun around slowly as her eyes followed the small lights. Her hair and skirt flowed around her as she watched silently. Soon she could see that she stood on a huge stain glass platform. In the center a young woman was depicted. Her hair was bright blue, and her soft eyes were closed. She wore dark blue shorts and a dark blue top with pink bands crossing at the center. It looked like two long scarfs were tied at her waist. One was white, and the other was a bright blue. She had long sleeves similar to the single sleeve the girl wore. Only the young woman's sleeves were connected to metal armor bands.

'I wonder who she is.' The young girl thought to herself. Her eyes lifted up ,and she watched the lights converge in the center of the platform. The lights grew brighter and began to take the form of what looked like a key. The young teen walked over slowly as the light began to fade. Slowly the item was taking shape and color. The girl lifted her hand towards the grip on the strange sword. Her hand grasped the grip. Suddenly a great force pushed the air and a bright light outwards. It looked like she was standing in the middle of where a droplet had hit a pool of water. She could feel the power overflow around her body. She closed her eyes ,and she relaxed as she felt the waves of energy radiate outwards. Soon the power began to fade and she felt it converge inside of her body. It was warm and overpowering. It felt like she was being filled with energy. She slowly opened her eyes and let out the breathe of air that she was holding in. The bright light had faded, but the stained glass floor seemed radiate light. The girl looked down at the strange key in her hand. It was long, and it was very ornate. The hilt's guard looked like glass wings with metal bands holding them together. The grip was a soft spiraled cylinder, and the key part looked like three gears attached to two metal bands, and glass, like on the guard, feathered out from the sides and center.

"What is it?" the girl spoke out loud.

"It's a keyblade," voice called out from the darkness. "and you are the chosen wielder. It is known as Tokei shikake no tenshi, clockwork angel."

"Wield it well ,and wield it with a pure heart. If you do so, it will light your way through the darkest of times." the voice stated as it began to fade

"Wait, why me!" the girl called out.

"Good luck child"

Just as the voice faded the stained glass began to crack. The girl fell through the glass , and sailed down into the abyss. She closed her eyes, and waited fro the crash. However, it never came. A bright light encompassed the area, and the girl woke up in a soft bed. Slowly she sat up and, she looked around. She noticed a man sleeping in a chair,and an elder man sitting at a desk. He seemed to be busy as she read a rather large book. The girl moved slightly, and the bed gave out a loud moan. She froze. The elder man turned around , and then he spoke.

"Ah, you are awake." His voice was kind and full of wisdom. he stood up and retrieved a glass of water. The girl watched the white bearded man as he held the glass of clear liquid out towards her. She silently grasped the cold glass in her hand and stared at the liquid for a moment. It reminded her of the fountain she had seen. So clear and pure as it reflected the light of it's surroundings.

"How did i get here?" She asked calmly. The elder seemed to be kind, so she trusted the water to be untainted. Slowly she drank the cool liquid, and she relaxed as it ran down her throat. It was refreshing.

"Leon found you. You had collapsed, so he brought you here where you would be safe from any dangers." The elder replied calmly, and he gestured towards the sleeping man's hair was a dark brown, and his arms were very well toned. He looked like someone who would be intimidating, but as he slept he seemed harmless and peaceful. She had to admit he looked very good looking, but she was not into older men. She would have to thank him for saving girl nodded and sipped some more water.

"Thank you" She stated softly. The old man smiled, and sat down.

"You are very welcome child. My name is Merlin. I am the town's wizard."

"Merlin."the girl mussed. She sighed. The only thing she knew was her own name.

"Adira. My name is Adira, I think." she replied.

The wizard gave a her a confused look and then he realized what the girl meant. She had amnesia. He felt a bit of sympathy for the young girl. She must have hit her head very hard when she landed in the gardens, or something had caused great stress on her mind ,and her body had revoked her memories. The two heard the younger man stir from the chair. Adira looked over at the man, and starred silently. His eyes slowly opened and connected with Adira's bright blue eyes. He seemed almost surprised for a second, but he regained his composure.

"So the mystery girl is awake." The man stated as he sat up in the chair. The girl nodded slowly, and then turned to face the fire place. The flames flickered against the gray stones that lined the walls around the fire.

"Thank you for saving me." she stated almost in a trance as she stared at the wild flames.

"No problem, but I would like to know why you were at the fountain in the first place."the man stated.

"I" the girl paused to think. She couldn't remember anything accept for waking up at the fountain. She did not know how she had gotten there. "I don't know. I just woke up there."

Leon was taken aback. Did the girl not remember?

"Leon, she has amnesia. All she knows is her name. Go easy on the girl." Merlin stated. Leon sighed and lowered his head. Looks like he wouldn't be getting the answers he wanted. However. now he knew the girl would be no threat to the residents of Radiant garden.

"My name is Leon."the man stated as he watched the young girl. She looked to be the same age as the spiky haired boy from Destiny Islands. He smiled as he thought of the boy fondly. He silently wondered how the boy was doing.

"My name is Adira."

"Adira."Leon paused. "Seeing as you don't have a place to stay, I am sure Merlin would not mind your company."

The girl turned around and smiled slightly. The people she had just met were so very kind. It made her feel welcome and less like a stranger. Still, she wanted to know why she had woke up in the place she now was. It seemed almost familiar, but she could remember nothing. All that was left was a cry for her name and darkness. Leon studied the girl for a moment. Something was tugging at his mind. Over a short period of rest the girl had some how changed. He sensed a strange power emanating from the girl. It felt like the same light that his young friend had.

"Sora." Leon whispered as he looked out the window and stared up at the night sky. He wondered how the spikey haired boy was fairing ,now that the worlds has once again been smiled when he heard the boy's name. Sora had grown so much since he had restored the light the first time around. He was always so persistent. According to Mickey's letter, Sora had found his friend Riku and both were back in destiny islands.

"So you sensed it also Leon."Merlin stated as he watched the man. Leon turned his attention back to the girl and nodded. The girl, Adira as she was called, had defiantly changed since he had rescued her. It made no sense as to how or why, but if she had the same power as Sora then that would mean she was one of the chosen, and that in turn would mean that imbalance had returned to the Radiant Gardens and the other worlds once more. Adira looked at the man and asked.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Radiant Garden."Leon stated.

"Radiant Garden."Adira paused as she thought about the places name. It seemed familiar to her, but she didn't know why or how. She wanted to find out what had happened to her. She wanted to know who she was and why she was in Radiant Gardens. She had so many questions. Who was the voice that called to her in the darkness? What was the strange keyblade from her dream? Why was she chosen by the strange voice that had given her the keyblade? The whole strange ordeal was giving her a strong headache , and she longed for fresh air. Adira stood up and stated.

"I need some fresh air to think. Maybe I will remember something once I get some time to think."

"Maybe Leon should accompany you. He could show you around. We don't need you getting yourself into trouble again. "Merlin offered, but the girl shook her head and gave the elder a soft smile.

"I will be fine. I think i can find my way back."

Merlin nodded and then the girl opened the door and walked out of the warm house. Leon watched from the window as the girl walked down the street and disappeared. He needed to get some answers, but the girl did not have them. It troubled him that the darkness could be returning once again.

"Merlin, I'm going to follow her. If she is like Sora and the darkness is returning, she will be a target."Leon stated as he stood up and grabbed his gun-blade from the corner of the nodded and began reading his book once more.

"I will inform King Mickey and Yin Sid of the girl. Maybe they will have some answers for us."Merlin replied as the man nodded and walked outside to follow the strange girl. Merlin sighed. If the girl was a keyblade wielder then that would mean another battle would be at hand.

Adira walked quietly down the road until she came to a large overlook. She could see large garden and a huge castle in the distance. It was beautify bathed in moonlight from the night sky. She leaned against the stone wall and sighed. It was peaceful and calm as she listened to the sound of falling water and the soft breeze that rustled leaves on the trees. Her skirt and her hair blew around her as she thought to herself of the past events and the strange dream. She closed her eyes and relaxed , and then she heard a noise come from behind her. Her eyes flew open as she looked around her, but nothing was there. She narrowed her eyes. Something was in the darkness. She couldn't see it , but she could feel it. Suddenly a black creature jumped out at her and swing its long taloned fingers at her. She threw her arms up to guard herself. She could feel the creatures claws sink deep into her arm as it opened up a large gash in her skin. She screamed in pain as the wound flooded with fiery hot pain. She cradled her arm and looked for the creature only to find that it had friends with it. Three more of the same strange creatures had appeared before her. The girl stepped back until she her back hit the wall behind her. She was cornered and trapped like a mouse. Her breath raced and her mind flooded with dread and confusion. Why were the creatures attacking her? Was she going to die? Her eyes widened as the four creatures advanced on her position.

"No." she stated as time seemed to slow. She could see the creatures moving towards her but they seemed like snails as adrenaline flooded into her veins."No, I wont die." she cried out. "I cant die yet, not now. Not until i find out the answers."

'Call out to the child. Call out.' the strange voice from her dream echoed through her mind. Adira looked around, but saw only the creatures moving closer. 'Call out to the light.' it echoed once more.

"Tokei shikake no tenshi!" she cried out as the creatures suddenly returned to a normal and fast speed. They were close enough to attack as a bright light filled the area around the girl. The creatures were stunned for a moment, until the light faded. When the light finally dissipated and the creatures regained their sight, the girl stood before them with a keyblade in her hand. It glowed with white hot light.

"I will not die!" she yelled as she ran at the creatures. The four scattered to surround her. The girl had to think fast as two jumped into the air above her. Quickly she slid onto her left knee and glided across the ground. Just as fast as the creatures landed, Adira was back on her feet. The other two ran at her from two different sides. The young girl swung her blade hard and fast, a satisfying sound of a loud crack echoed into the night air. Her keyblade had connected with one of the creatures body, and now all that was left was three creatures, as a bright glowing heart raced into the sky above breath came in fast and heavy as she watched the other three creatures circle her. The first one ran at her from the front and the other two tried to flank her. Quickly the girl spun on her the tips of her toes and swung her blade around her in a circular arc. She heard two pops and when she stopped her attack there was only one of the strange yellow eyed creatures left. She watched it carefully. Suddenly it sunk into a large black puddle and raced around her. It was faster than before. The wind blew softly against her skin, cooling her hot skin as she watched the blob dart around.  
She held her keyblade out. She would be ready to block when it decided to attack. Swiftly the creature shot up into the air and came down like a rock. Adira swung her keyblade once more and finally hit the creature. As the girl lowered her keyblade to her side, she stared up at the glowing heart as it soared into the sky until it disappeared amongst the stars. No sooner than she had caught her breath, she heard someone clapping. She turned and faced the area at which the applause had originated. The girl stepped away from the figure, as a dark clothed woman with pale green skin stepped towards her.

"Very good child. I am impressed with your victory." The woman stated. Adira glared at the woman. She could taste the bitter darkness that surrounded the woman. A flash of green sparked in the back of her mind from a distant memory. She knew this woman, but she could not remember her or who she was.

"What do you want from me." Adira hissed.

"I only want to show you the way to you destiny, child" The dark woman replied.

"Destiny? What do you know about my destiny? Were you the one who sent me here?"Adira shot back as she gripped her keyblade tighter.

"Oh, so you don't remember me. Very well." the woman paused. "Yes, I am the one who sent you here, and you have proven yourself to be the one I have been looking for. The girl from the prophecy."

"What do you know about me. Tell me."Adira growled.

"I will in due time, and if you come with me I could show you the way to regain your memories." the woman replied.

Adira's eyes widened as she heard the green woman's proposal. This woman could give her the memories she had lost, but at what cost? She wanted to know the answers to her questions, and she had a feeling that the woman before her could give them to her. The woman suddenly turned her attention to a figure on top of a nearby building and stated.

"You will see me again Adira, and you will come with me. I have everything you need and want."With that said the woman disappeared in a flawing tower of black smoke. Adira heard a thud and then running come from behind her. She turned around and watched as Leon raced to her side.

"Leon?" Adira stated. Leon seemed angered by the woman's presence and sudden disappearance. He looked around once more and sighed angrily.

"Come with me.I need to speak with you."Leon stated as he stared at the girl's keyblade. His premonition had been correct. The girl was one of the chosen wielders of the keyblade, and he guessed that Maleficent was after the girl's power."

"No"Adira stated as she stepped back.

"Come with me. I don't have time for this. I need to get you back to Merlin's house."

"Not until you tell me who that woman is and why she wants me."Adira strongly stated as she prepared herself. She would not follow Leon until she had those answers, and she would fight back if he used force. Leon rubbed his face in annoyance and sighed.

"Her name is Maleficent, she's in alliance with the darkness of the worlds. You are a wielder of a keyblade, and she wishes to gain that power by and means. " Leon stated.

Adira relaxed and suddenly a wave of exhaustion over came her. The pain in her arm grew in power and soon she was on her knees as she cradled it close to her cold body. Her keyblade hit the ground with a clang and then disappeared. Leon quickly caught her as she fell forward to the ground. The man examined her arm and knew immediateness by the red hot skin, that it was infected, possibly girl was clearly in pain, and sweat ran like rivers down her pale face. Merlin would have to heal her, or she could die. Swiftly Leon stood up with the girl in his arms and her raced back to Merlin's home.


End file.
